Rise of the Alicorn's
by packleader96
Summary: Six months had passed since the defeat of Bloodmane, and times couldn't be better, now a couple and working together under the Princess's, Rising Star and Twilight spend many of their days finding newly arrived Alicorn's and helping them to learn about the past, but even through this happiness, a darker force rises to defeat them. Rated T for Language, Violence, and some Sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello my friends! Yes I know it's rather short, but I am back with my latest, the next installment in the alicorn trilogy, or maybe even series, thank you all for the support with the last story, now I hope you all enjoy the second.**

**Rise of the Alicorn's: chapter 1: baltimare**

(Baltimare, market place)

Baltimare, one of the oldest cities in the kingdom, aside from Canterlot, a city bustling with shops and fancy restaurants, the day was full of its usual activities, ponies went back and forth to work, and the market place was no exception.

As usual at this particular time of the day, it was crowded, traders from all over the kingdom and beyond, came here to trade and buy supplies, while the owners kept their items in check, and kept note of their purchases and sales, but little did they all know, that today was going to take a particular interesting turn.

The train whistled loudly as it pulled fully into the station, and all the passengers on board made their way to the platform as those waiting to get on, eagerly boarded, but no one paid notice to the six suspicious ponies making their way to the platform, they looked around and smiled at the bustling city before them, "wow, it's been a while since I came here to Baltimare, seems more crowded" said a young orange coated mare with a southern accent, as she waved her hat, trying to cool herself off.

"Indeed, and the heat is so intense, how do they stand it?" said another young mare with a pure white coat, and purple mane, as she wiped her forehead, "yeah, remind me what we're doing here again, and why did Twilight have to stay behind?" said an impatient rainbow-maned Pegasus, as she floated above them all, they all turned and watched as the slightly taller one, removed his hood and turned to them and sighed.

"I told you before, were here on a mission from the Princess, there's been a sighting here of a young female alicorn, we need to get to her before anypony else, normally I would go with Twilight, but she's taking care of things back at the castle, let's find and then we can go back home" the male alicorn said as he looked up into the sky, the rainbow mare crossed her hooves and scoffed.

"okay, how are we going to find her, this place is insanely crowded, she could easily blend in" she said gesturing to all the ponies around them, Rising Star scoffed and turned to them, "trust me, I'll know, alicorn's have a special ability, we can sense when other alicorn's are near, just keep an eye out, let's go" he said as he turned and walked away, the others just looked at each other and shrugged.

A few minutes had passed as they made their way into the busy market place, all of them keeping an alert eye out, as they came to the point where the district broke off in different directions they came to the middle and stopped after Rising Star raised his hoof, "what? Do you see anything?" Fluttershy asked, he silenced them and breathed in, as his horn started to glow, he looked around, as he moved from place to place, something caught his eye, a suspicious young female pony, wearing a cloak with the hood drawn up, moved through the crowd.

Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was about his age, his eyes widened when she stopped and looked in his direction, he could see that she was looking for something, his body tensed when her eyes rested on him, there was no denying it, she was staring right at him, a few seconds passed, as her eyes widened and she broke into a run in the other direction, Rising Star's horn stopped glowing, "damn, come on quickly!" he said as he took off, the other did the same as the simply followed his direction.

Unfortunately, the crowd was heaviest at this time, and they had trouble trying to push through the crowds to get to her, but she seemed much quicker than them, and they quickly made their way in front of a few shops, where they looked around, but saw no sign of her, "damn it!" Rising Star said to himself, as the other arrived and looked around.

(Meanwhile…)

After losing her pursuer's in the crowd of ponies, the young mare ducked into and alley, and leaned up against the wall, her heart beating against her chest, but she turned and peaked out of the alley, they were nowhere in sight, she gave a sigh of relief as she slowly turned and made her way down the alley, but right as she fully turned around, she cried out in surprise as she bumped into two larger stallion, she fell to the ground and looked up, "well, well, look what we have here, a lost mare" said one of the stallions with a chuckle.

The young mare slowly pushed herself up, "oh sorry about that, I'm just a little confused, excuse me" she said trying to move past them, but they just blocked her path, "oh no, I don't think you're going anywhere" said the other stallion with an evil grin, now the mare slowly began to panic, "please, I was just being chased, I didn't mean it" she said trying again but the other one grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, she cried out in fear and tried to fight back, but they were too strong for her.

"Got some fight in this one, I like that, such a shame really, but were under orders to kill any alicorn's we see" he said as the other one moved her cloak to the side, revealing a pair of majestic wings, the first one looked up at her and smiled, "and it looks like your out of luck" he said as he reached under his cloak and pulled out a knife, the young mare gasped as her eyes filled with fear.

But just before he could take it our fully, they heard a voice ring out, "hey you two, get away from her!" the voice shouted, and they all turned to see six other ponies standing at the entrance to the alley, the two stallions turned to him, "get lost pal, this doesn't concern you" he said as they turned back to the mare, Rising Star took a step closer and removed his hood, "two bigger stallion overpowering a defenseless mare, this does concern me" he said as he took a step forward, they turned to say something but were shocked when they saw who it was, "it's him! Rising Star, you're the one that killed Bloodmane" they said, Rising Star smiled, "indeed I am, now let her go" he said with a frown, the two stallions dropped the mare, and she huddled against the wall.

The two stallions approached Rising Star, and the other five got into fighting positions, but Rising Star raised a hoof, "no…I'll take care of them" he said as he walked forward, fortunately for him, he had spent the last few months training in physical combat, and became very good.

As they approached one of the assailants charged forward, and trust the knife, Rising Star smiled and moved to the side, the stallion flew past him shocked, and Rising Star punched him in the face, knocking him against the wall, the second stallion charged him from behind, Rising Star merely balanced on his front hooves, and bucked him in the chest, knocking him against the wall in a daze, he quickly turned to the other stallion who was running at him, Rising Star simply levitated a nearby trash can, and smashed it into his face instantly knocking him out.

He turned around again and saw, the second one shaking the blow off, Rising Star walked up to him, simply grabbed his head and slammed him hard enough against the wall to knock him out, after finishing up he turned to the girls and smiled, "barely broke a sweat" he said as they turned and saw the cowering mare, they slowly walked up to her, "it's okay, were not going to hurt you, were here to help, my name's Rising Star, we've been sent by Princess celestia to find you" he said extending his hoof out in a kindly manner.

The young mare looked from his hoof to the others; she reluctantly reached for his hoof and allowed him to lift her up, she brushed off her cloak and turned to him, "thank you…if you hadn't shown up, I don't even want to think about what might have happened" she said visibly shaking, Rising Star smiled stepped back giving her some space, "why did you run, we meant no harm?" he asked, she blushed slightly out of embarrassment, "I…I thought you were with them, I apologize for that" she said with a smile, Rising Star smiled back, "okay, I have two questions" he said waiting, she simply nodded and he cleared her throat.

"Firstly, are you truly an alicorn?" he asked as he always did, when they found new alicorn's, it was a way to make sure it wasn't a trick, she simply nodded and moved her cloak out of the way, and extended her wings out, the others looked on with shocked faces, Rising Star simply smiled, "good, and secondly, what's your name?" he asked in a kind tone, she smiled at him, she felt she could trust this stallion, "my…my name is Emerald" she said with a blush, Rising Star smiled, "well, it's a pleasure to meet you Emerald, these are my friends, if you be so kind as to come with us, I'm sure you have many questions" he said turning to the others, Emerald watched as they went, looking at the unconscious stallions, she quickly ran after them, and joined them as they returned to the train station, and boarded the next train to canterlot.

**A/N: well there you have it, that's all I have for now, hope you enjoyed, because as always, it gets more interesting later on, peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well, since I have updated a lot for this specific story line, I have decided to upload a few more, and then shift my focus to another story, as to give this one a break, and allow myself to finish making the story, hope you enjoy this chapter, there may be one more after it.**

**Rise of the Alicorn's: chapter 2: questions and answers**

After boarding he train, the whistle screeched loudly and the train pushed forward, it would be a long ride to Canterlot, Rising Star knew that Emerald would have many questions, and they purchased their own private seats, while his friends got their own, as they rode a long, Rising Star spent the time telling emerald, that she had been gone for over a thousand years, just like the others, surprisingly, she took it better than he thought she would, many of the ones he and twilight found, had freaked out, but she remained rather calm.

"So you're saying…that I've been gone for a thousand years, but how is that possible?" she asked, Rising Star nodded, "did you use the time freeze spell?" he asked, she simply nodded, "then I'm afraid it's true, my awakening, somehow triggered others, we weren't the only ones to have this idea, and now they are returning" he said with a smile, she looked out the window at the passing landscape, "it doesn't feel like a thousand years, my family…must be long dead by now" she said with a sad look in her eyes, Rising Star could understand her pain.

"I know how you feel, I watched as Bloodmane himself, slaughtered my parents, and then he came for me, I did what we were taught at the school, I used the time freeze spell to escape, but Bloodmane was caught in it, and we both ended up here" he said looking away momentarily, before turning to her, "what about you, what do you remember?" he asked, she looked at him confused, but she looked down for a moment, "I…don't remember much, Bloodmane's forces came to our house in the middle of the night, they demanded we come out, my father went out to stall them, he was a very skilled fighter, but he died, my mother took me and my sister away, into the forest, we tried to escape, but…I can't remember after that" she said as she leaned back, the faintest hint of tears in her eyes, Rising Star could tell it saddened her greatly.

He slowly leaned back against his seat, "well, you're safe now; those thugs must have been part of his army, we all need to learn to be careful, as the weeks have gone by, they've been interrupting our searches, more and more" he said with a calm look on his face.

Emerald turned and looked out the window again, "what happens now…to me, I mean" she said looking towards him, Rising Star smiled a little bit, "Princess Celestia has tasked me with finding lost alicorn's and bringing them to the castle, there you can catch up on all the events you've missed, as well as find a place to live and a job, and carry out your life as you see fit, our kind must stick together, especially with this growing threat" he said, she looked at him and nodded, before shifting her gaze to the passing landscape once again.

(Canterlot, train station)

After chatting for a little longer, the train whistle cried out, signaling that the train was nearing its stop, they patiently waited as the train came to a slow, and eventually, a full stop, as they stood up, Rising Star and Emerald, made their way to the platform, where they met up with the others, before they continued on, Rising Star turned to emerald, "you might want to put you hood on, there might be some of those thugs here as well, even canterlot isn't safe at times" he said, she nodded and pulled her hood up, and they quickly made their way into the city, and towards the castle.

(Canterlot castle, outer wall)

As they left the busy part of the city, they made their way to the castle exterior, where they walked up to the towering castle walls, they noticed the bridge was up, as they came closer a voice from the top of the wall, "halt! Who goes there?" the guard yelled from the top, Rising Star looked up, "it's alright, it's just us, were here to see Princess Celestia, we just got back from our mission!" he yelled up, the guard nodded and walked away, they waited and a few seconds later, the drawbridge began to lower, after it was done, they walked into the courtyard.

As they walked through, they saw a familiar white unicorn walking up to them, "Rising Star, glad to see you returned safe from your mission, I can tell it was a success" he said looking at Emerald, Rising Star stepped to the side, "Shining Armor, may I introduce you to emerald, we brought to speak with Celestia" he said, Shining Armor smiled and nodded, "of course, follow me" he said as they made their way into the castle, as they walked, Rising Star went up to Shining Armor, "so, where's Twilight, is she still busy?" he asked, Shining turned to him and smiled, "she's in a meeting with Celestia and Luna, they're all in the throne room" he said as they made their way inside.

(Canterlot castle, throne room)

"but sister, we have no reason to believe that this is a liable threat" Luna argued as she sister paced back and forth, Celestia sighed and turned to her, "Luna, the Grand Galloping Gala, is in a few days, we need to be cautious, I'm not cancelling the party, all I'm saying is that we heighten the security, more of them appear every day, they are disrupting Twilight and Rising Star's missions more frequently" she said turning to Twilight who had been pretty much listening the entire time, she hated not being able to go with Rising Star on the latest mission, but she was forced to stay here and discuss the recent threats they had been receiving, from the unknown faction.

Their arguing finally came to an end when the door to the throne room, opened up and in walked Rising Star, Shining Armor, and the rest of their friends, followed by an unknown pony, they all turned and smiled, "we shall speak about this later" Celestia said to Luna, as they walked up, but Twilight seemed the most happy to see them, "Rising Star!" she said happily as she ran to him, and threw her hooves around his neck, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'm glad your back safe" she said as they rubbed their horns together affectionately.

After greeting each other, Rising Star turned to Emerald, "everypony, May I introduce Emerald, this is my marefriend Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia and her younger sister Luna, and this is Shining Armor, Prince of the Crystal Empire" he said pointing to each of them, Emerald gave a slight bow, as Celestia walked up and smiled, "it's very nice to meet you, I'm sure you must be tired and hungry, as well as having many questions, please follow us" she said as she and Luna walked to the door, Emerald looked at Rising Star, he simply nodded and she followed after them, leaving the eight of them alone.

Twilight turned and smiled at Rising Star, "so, how was Baltimare, did you run into any trouble?" she asked, Rising Star wrapped his hoof around her, and sadly nodded, "unfortunately yes, two of Bloodmane's soldiers caught her before we did, but I managed to fight them off" he said with a proud smile, as they all made their way out of the room, Twilight chuckled at his bragging, "great, looks like those fighting classes with Shining Armor paid off" she said glancing and winking at her older brother, as they continued walking, rising star felt the growing need to ask Twilight something, "so, what was that meeting about?" he asked, Twilight sighed and walked in front of him, "I'll tell you later, anyway, what time are you girls leaving?" Twilight asked looking over to her friends; Rarity was the first to speak up.

"well, I believe our train leaves later today, I need to finish up our new dress's for the Gala, I've got to make them perfect" she said as she walked away, Twilight just looked at the others and shrugged, and they made their way down the hall.

(Later that day…)

After having fun with their friends for the remainder of the day, Twilight and Rising Star went with their friends to the train station, where they all exchanged goodbyes, "are you sure you girls can't stay, at least for dinner" Twilight said as they all hugged, Applejack chuckled, "unfortunately no, we got to get home and do our own thing, Rarity's got to finish our dress's, but we'll be back a day before the Gala, and we can all have a girl's night out" she said with a wink, Rising Star groaned as they all climbed on, Twilight and Rising Star waved goodbye, as the train slowly pulled out of the station.

(Later that night…)

After returning to the castle and eating dinner with the other Princess's, Twilight and Rising Star returned to their room, now that they had been a couple for a few months, they had been allowed to share a room, which they were more than happy to accept, as Rising Star set the alarm for tomorrow, Twilight walked out of the bathroom, after brushing her teeth.

Rising Star smiled and walked over to her, "so, what was that meeting you had about?" he asked again, Twilight frowned slightly, "well…we've been receiving threats from Bloodmane's followers, Luna believes that it's false, but Celestia fears that they might try to attack during the Gala, things are getting worse aren't they?" she said turning away sadly, Rising Star went over to comfort her, stepping beside her, "hey, it's going to be okay, I'm sure we can think of a way, I'm sure Shining Armor will increase the security" he said, despite her worries, she turned and hugged Rising Star tightly, he embraced her back, and soothes her by brushing down her mane.

"hey, listen to me, as long as were together, we can handle anything, because we're a team, you and me, right?" he asked, she turned and looked at him, and smiled, "right" she said before kissing him passionately, they stayed like that for a few minutes, before breaking away.

Twilight smiled slyly as she rubbed her hoof on his chest, "you know Rising Star, we have the rest of the days off, and then we can enjoy ourselves at the Gala, it's said to be one of the most romantic things to do, in all of the kingdom, what should we do?" she asked, he smiled and turned to her, "I can think of a few things" he said as he kissed her again, Twilight smiled and leaned into it, he always knew how to comfort her.

They broke away and looked at the clock, they both sighed sadly at how late it was, "well, we should probably get some sleep, we need to help with the final preparations for the Gala, it's certainly going to be a very fun night" she said the last part slowly, Rising Star smiled widely at the thought, as they both got into bed, and closed their eyes, descending into a deep sleep.

**A/N: well that's all I got for now, there may be on more chapter, or two, all I can say is we'll see, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned, peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so, like I said, I'll be switching back between this story and ****'When Worlds Collide'**** mostly, so that I can get them done with, and start on more stories, as well as starting some original ones, anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Rise of the Alicorn's: chapter 3: days of preparation**

Despite both having a very restful sleep, both Twilight and Rising Star were awoken by the buzzing of the alarm, Rising Star was the first to react, opening his eyes and rolling on to his back, he groaned as he turned his head and reached his hoof out and hit the snooze button, he sighed and turned to face Twilight, he smiled at how peaceful she looked as she slept.

He calmly kissed her on the nose, which seemed to wake her up, her beautiful eyes meeting his, she smiled back and sighed happily, "good morning, handsome" she said with a sleepy smile, Rising Star smiled back, ad nuzzled her cheek, "good morning yourself, my beautiful Princess" he said as he turned on to his back and stretched, extending his wings and sighing with relief as they cracked lightly, he pushed himself out of bed, and made his way to the shower, they both had a big day today.

After brushing his teeth, combing his mane, and taking a relaxing shower, he came out just in time to see Twilight getting out of bed, he smiled and walked over to her, "so, what's on the agenda for today?" he said as he smoothed his hoof through his mane, Twilight sighed and made her way to the bathroom, "well, Princess Celestia has put me in charge of the Gala preparations, so I have that, your free for the day, what about you?" she asked, Rising Star smiled to himself.

"Oh, I just have some errands to run around town, shouldn't take very long, I'll be back by lunch, then I'll help you with the plans, when will our friends be back?" he asked, Twilight shrugged and looked at the calendar, "well, knowing Rarity and her obsession with perfect dress patterns, probably not until tomorrow afternoon" she said as she closed the door, and turned on the shower.

Watching the door for a few minutes, Rising Star stepped on to their balcony and sighed happily as he looked out over the city, he laughed at the thought at how the simple towns from his time, grew into sprawling cities, even after the few months of being here, every now and then, the painful memories of his parent's death came back to haunt him, many nights after Bloodmane's defeat, he would awake, and find out he had been crying in his sleep, only after a comforting talk from Twilight was he able to fall asleep.

Even now, there were times when he felt he didn't deserve her, knowing that he truly didn't belong in this time, but still aware that he was one of the few survivors, the fact that he had Twilight, and they went around helping other newly arrives Alicorn's, made him feel at peace, a part of him felt he truly belonged here.

After another few minutes of fresh air, he stepped back inside, just in time to see Twilight come out from the shower, a towel wrapped around her mane, her coat still slightly damp, gleaming in the sunlight through the window, making her look even more beautiful, which Rising Star found hard to believe, Twilight noticed his staring and giggled, "see anything you like?" she said with a devious smile, Rising Star chuckled, "indeed I do, you're the most beautiful pony I've ever seen" he said, Twilight blushed at his compliment, "well, as much as I would like to stay here and have you compliment me, I've got important Princess business to be doing, right after breakfast" she said as she walked out of the room, Rising Star smiled and walked after her.

(Later that morning…)

After having their breakfast with the other Princess's, Rising and Twilight went their separate ways, Twilight made her way to the ball room, while Rising Star made his way into town, making sure she wouldn't follow him.

(Canterlot, market district)

Despite having some of the most arrogant and rude ponies in the kingdom, one of the many things Rising Star loved about the city was how active it was, he calmly walked along the street, admiring as ponies went about their daily lives, running their business's, doing their daily errands, or just out for a stroll, he loved it all.

The market district was one of the busiest parts of the city, filled with shops and café's of all sorts, but Rising Star had one destination in mind, as he came to one of the street corners, he turned and walked into a small corner shop.

As he pushed open the door, the bell on top jingled loudly, and again as it closed behind him, the shopkeeper turned to him with a warming smile, "good day sir, how may I help you?" he asked in a friendly manner, as he took a spot behind the large clear cases, filled with necklaces and rings of all sorts, Rising Star smiled and walked up to him, making sure nopony else was here, he calmly leaned over the counter, "good day to you as well, I'm here to pick up my order, it's under Mr. Star" he said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a card, and giving it to him.

The shopkeeper took the card and looked at it through his glasses, the older unicorn's smile widened even more and as put the card down, "ah yes, that order, just a moment please" he said and nodded toward his assistant, who immediately went and closed the blinds to the outside, leaving the room in partial darkness, the shopkeeper went to the back, and reappeared a few minutes later, carrying a small black box, he smiled as he placed in front of Rising Star.

"there you are sir, the Imperial crystal, mined from the northern crystal mountains, cut and fitted right here, a very rare diamond, they've only been put back into production, since the Crystal Empire returned, which makes my business bloom" he said with a smile, Rising Star slowly opened the small box, revealing a shining light blue crystal attached to a solid gold necklace, Rising Star smiled at its shimmering beauty.

The shopkeeper looked at him and smiled, "it's a very interesting diamond, it holds a lot of respect with the Empire, the Crystal Ponies believe that if you give this crystal to the one pony you love more than any other, it's a sign that you will be together forever, if you don't mind my asking, what did you plan on using such a rare diamond for?" he asked, Rising Star picked it up and examined it in the light, smiling to himself, "I plan on proposing to my marefriend, the night of the Gala" he said, the shopkeeper smiled wider, "ah, she must be something very special, the Gala is a very romantic event, many stallions propose there, but if you don't mind taking a bit of advice, from and old stallion, being in this line of business, I've heard many stories over the years of stallion's wishing to propose at the Gala, it's where I proposed to my wife" he said as Rising Star turned to him and smiled.

"she means the world to me, I would give my life for her, if it came to it, I'd be more than happy to take some advice" he said, the shopkeeper smiled and took the box, "there's nothing more romantic then young love, every year at the Gala, they open the garden's to the public, on the far end of the gardens, overlooking them, there's a small gazebo, not many know of it, but it's the perfect place for a romantic proposal, especially since you're in perfect view of the fireworks, wait for that moment, and it will be the most memorable part of your life, I hope you two will be very happy together, and trust me, she'll love it" he said with a kindly smile.

Rising Star smiled back and placed the box in his bag, and took out a smaller bag filled with bits and gave it to the shopkeeper, "I paid for half of it already, here's the rest and thank you, for the advice and the necklace, goodbye" he said, the shopkeeper waved, as he put the bag of bits under the counter, "no, thank you, I trust you'll be very happy together, many ponies are only in this business for the money, but me, while I do make a lot of money, I also enjoy seeing ponies make their dreams come true, it gives a sense of purpose, goodbye" he said as his assistant open the blinds again, as Rising Star walked out on to the street.

He smiled to himself, remembering what the shopkeeper told him, he would keep that in mind, a large smiled plastered on to his face, the entire walk back, this would be an interesting next few days.

(The next day…)

The rest of the day progressed as it usually did, and Rising Star spent the remainder of the day helping Twilight out around the castle, helping her set up the Gala, the entire time, keeping his little visit to the jewelry store, a secret, and luckily for him, Twilight never suspected a thing.

The next day came quickly, and they started their morning as usual, waking up and taking showers, Twilight was overjoyed at the prospect of seeing her friends again, even thought she had just seen them a day ago, Rising Star agreed to meet them at the train station, he wanted to tell them of his plans in secret.

(Canterlot, train station)

Rising Star stood calmly on the boarding platform, the train was scheduled to arrive in a few minutes, where he would take them back to the castle by carriage, as he waited for another few minutes, he heard the sound of a train whistle in the distance, he sighed with relief as the train quickly pulled into the station, and came to a stop with a loud hiss.

As the smoke cleared, he saw five familiar mares, and one young dragon, step on to the platform, instead of calling out, he walked over to them, until they spotted him, they walked over to him with smiles, "howdy Rising Star, nice of ya to meet us here, where's Twilight?" Applejack asked looking around, Rising Star chuckled, "nice to see you girls again as well, I hope you had fun back in PonyVille, Twilight's back at the castle, I hope you had enough time to finish up the dress's Rarity" he said to her, the white mare chuckled and flicked her mane, "indeed I did, I have them all here in my cases', I even found the time to make you a fancy tuxedo, you know, so you look good for a certain mare" she said while rubbing a hoof on his chest, Rising Star smiled and chuckled, "well, thank you, I'm sure it looks nice, come on, let's get you girls settled in the castle" he said leading them off the platform.

After leaving the station, and getting into the large carriage, they all started chatting as they went along the streets, all except Rising Star, who was looking out the window, an uneasy look on his face, as he listened to the girls chatting, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw Applejack looking at him worriedly, "you alright sugarcube? You seem really distant" she said, Rising Star turned and saw them all looking at him, he sighed and turned to them fully, "yeah, I'm fine, but listen there's something I have to ask you girls, I'm just not sure how to say it" he said looking down nervously, the five mares looked at each other with confused looks.

Rarity was the first to speak, "well of course darling, you can tell us anything, is something wrong?" she asked concern evident in her voice, Rising Star shook his head, "no, nothing's wrong, it's about Twilight and myself, we-" he tried to say, but was cut off by Rainbow, "what a minute, are you two fighting, or something, I know Twilight can stubborn at time, but really I-" she tried saying but Rising Star cut her off, "no, no, it's nothing like that, look, if I tell you this, you have to promise me, you won't tell Twilight, no matter what" he said in a more serious tone, they all looked at each other with looks of interest and worry.

"Well, normally we don't keep secrets from our friend, but if it means that much to you, we promise" Rarity said, but Pinkie cut in, "no! We Pinkie promise, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" they all said the last part firmly, Rising Star gave a sigh of relief, and reached into his cloak pocket, and pulled out a small black box, and opened it, revealing a shining diamond, on a solid gold necklace, they all gasped at its gleaming beauty.

"Is that what I think it is…?" Fluttershy asked, looking at the glimmering gem, Rising Star nodded and smiled, "the truth is, I plan on proposing to Twilight…at the Gala, but you have to promise me, you won't tell her, I want this to be a big surprise" he said with a smile, all the mares gasped and cried out in joy, all giving him hugs, almost rocking the carriage, "oh my! That's simply wonderful darling, I know she'll love it, if it's something like this, we'll all keep our mouths shut, oh! This is so exciting, our dear Twilight, getting married!" she said with a giggle, "I'm sure she will agree" Applejack said, he turned to her with a hopeful look, "do you really think so, even just thinking about it, makes me nervous" he said, as he put the box away, all the girls nodded.

"Of course she will sugarcube, you both love each other, your more compatible than any other couple I've seen, you just make sure your ready for the commitment of a husband, do that, and we'll support the both of ya, all the way" Applejack said, putting her hoof on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, Rising Star looked at all of them as they gave him reassuring nods, he leaned back and gave a sigh of relief, he was glad they were on his side, now all he had to do, was ask Twilight.

**A/N: well there you have it, will things go right for our hero, or will the night take a turn for the worst? See you next time, hope you enjoyed, peace out.**


End file.
